


where we belong

by neigedemetal



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neigedemetal/pseuds/neigedemetal
Summary: Normality is a weird thing, she learned. A difficult state that she had never known.Normality is peace. It's what she didn't get while growinp up.Normality is hard, even if it shouldn't be. It's challenging but so worth it.(A compilation of moments after the war. No real plot, it's just slice of life with a touch of angst sometimes.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 42





	where we belong

Normality is a weird thing, she learned. A difficult state that she had never known. Even the glimpse that she had seen just after her arrival in the Rebellion's ranks had not been easy going.

Normality is peace. It's what she didn't get while growinp up. It's a world where She-Ra can rest and she can learn to be just Adora. Not a hero, not a traitor, not a Force Captain, not an war-orphan,... Just herself.

Normality is hard, even if it shouldn't be. It's challenging but so worth it. She's not alone either in this new kind of adventure. There's Bow and Glimmer. Always supporting and just the best friends that she could have asked for. And, of course, there's Catra.

Catra for who that sense of normality is even more difficult. Catra who fight with her own demons and isn't always ready to share them.

Since the end of the war, there's good and bad days. Steps forward that are made and stillness. The first time is the hardest. Because in the dawn of peace, Adora still floats miles above Etheria. The descent is all the more painful. Fear is fast to come feastering in her insecurities. Yes, she got her back. Yes, she loves her. But it doesn't means it's perfect. The wounds are still there. Days, weeks, months, to live like ennemies. And she feels it, understands it. For these wounds to become scars, she needs her. She needs Catra by her side and she terrified to lose her again to the shadows.

***

It's weird. Being back to Bright Moon. There are thousands of things to do. The castle requests repairs and the people a stability that only Glimmer can offer, a lesson that she had learned before. Glimmer needs space to reign and build herself as a sovereign. Adora undestand that but sometimes she had to repeat it to herself, had to restrict herself to give the chance to Glimmer to ask for help. Feeling useful is only more satisfying but it's not like she can adapt to change in one day. Leading was like a sweet drug and sometimes she gave in to the temptation to listen to that instinct build on the battlefront.

To avoid making this mistake too often, she learned to take a step back from time to time. Fresh air and long ride on Swift Wind's back helped.

But tonight, she had left the queen's office a little too late. Glimmer was still working there despite the late hour and Bow was enjoying a rare night off with the boys. Aka Swift Wind and Sea Hawk, before the latter returns to the sea. Well, they said boys night but she was pretty sure that Mermista tagged along. The others princesses not being in Bright Moon at the moment, she found herself alone at that specific time who sometimes was the hardest.

Her room seemed too empty. Too silent. She hated it. She was restless with nothing to occupy her mind except bad thoughts. They always seemed to creep on her at night, enjoying the dark and loneliness.

"Raah."

Peace was complicated because of that. At war, there was less time to think. Even in the Fright Zone, she rarely got lost in the thoughts. Shadow Weaver's planning for her cadets was made for that. A soldier who didn't think too much saw no reason to disobey.

But now she had time, and space, and Bow said that she needed that to heal.

Catra hadn't shown up today, another thing who didn't help.

_I want to see her._  
  
She allowed herself to thing so now. It was no longer necessary to chase this thought away because Catra was back by her side and that she no longer needed to protect her heart.

_Maybe I can._  
  
Living with Catra was like walking on thin ice these days. She never knew what her approach would cause. Some days, she locked herself up for hours, refusing to see anyone. If she forced too much, the sharp edges that made up Catra's armor resurfaced. Hence the closed door and silent treatment. In her own way, Catra was protecting her.

These days, there were dark furrows dug under her eyes and she refused to eat.

_Well... I'm already here._  
  
Her feet had carried her mindlessly in front of Catra's room. Not that it was that difficult, their bedrooms were only separated by a few meters.

A little anxious, she knocked. She hated being so hesitant. Truth be told, she now finally understood how lost she was when it came to relationships. Love wasn't new, but being aware of her feelings and that they were returned, totally was.

No response.

Stung by these thoughts she didn't want to have, she pushed the door open.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn but a little agitated by the breeze.

"Catra ?"

No one was on the bed but she felt her presence. She had always been odly aware of Catra when she was not looking to sneak up on her.

Adora found her by the corner, buried in a nest of blankets and pillows.

"This bed is too soft, right ?"

Catra said nothing but she saw her ears flutter, sign that she was listening to her despite her closed eyes.

Taking the silence for an invitation, she settled down next to her. Close enough to feel her warmth, but not enough to touch her.

"I don't want to be alone."

Communication. Bow said that it was the key to avoid misunderstangings. She was not always sure to proceed well, eloquence wasn't her thing. She preferred action.

"Well, s'not like I just don't want that. I wanted to see you."

_See you, feel you, make sure you were there._ So many things that she couldn't say. Yet, Catra seemed to understand, seemed to accept the unspoken words.

Adora felt her move, felt her hand slip into hers. _I'm here_ , seemed to be the message behind the gesture.

The distance gradually melts, each space filled by warmth. She put her forehead against Catra's shoulder, breathing her in.

She was there. Alive. _Hers_ , somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the season, I just needed to get this off my chest because wooh these last episodes were heavy. It's a little raw but I don't want to edit it.  
> There will be at least one other part. After, it'll depend on what will prompt my mind *shrug*  
> I just want to write about these babies dealing with the trauma and enjoying themselve ;w;


End file.
